


Straight Man Meets Porno Mouth

by storyspinner70



Series: Straight Man and Porno Mouth 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jared is straight. Well, he was. Sort of.I think my first fandom post ever on LJ. Ridiculousness ahead!





	

**Title:** Straight Man Meets Porno Mouth  
**Author:** storyspinner70  
**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
**Rating:** NC-17 for language and graphic sex  
**Warnings:** Top!Jensen, Blink and you miss it plot  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one. Sniffle.  
  
**Notes:** So, I think this is the first fandom post I ever made on LJ. I updated it a bit, but left it mostly as is - ridiculousness and all. There's a plot, I swear there is, it's just not much of one and doesn't last long. :D

## Straight Man Meets Porno Mouth

He was supposed to be doing something. Wasn't he? Oh, yeah. Chad was talking to him and he was supposed to be listening. Shit. Mentally slapping himself, Jared forced his attention back to the friend who was sitting in front of - shit! Chad was gone.

When Chad had dragged him along to the bar this morning, Jared had grumbled good naturedly, but didn't hesitate. Chad had a way of making friends with the oddest people, so when he told Jared he'd promised to help a bar owner he'd only known for a day with inventory and to move stuff around, Jared wasn't the least bit surprised. He also was not shocked to find himself involved as well.

What did shock him, though, was what happened on a break from all his heavy lifting. Jared lounged at a table with Chad, and took a moment to cool down and idly check out the bar when his eyes fell on the stage in the corner. Chad had mentioned in passing the bar always had live entertainment on the weekend, and Jared watched with passing interest as people scurried around setting up equipment.

A burst of laughter drew his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. A man had walked onto the stage and started setting up guitars and the band's drums. He was fiddling with the amp when Jared saw his face. He was beautiful.

Jared always considered himself something of a man of the world - his own little world, anyway. He knew about all kinds of love and sex, and had indulged in quite a bit of it over his relatively short life. Boy on boy love was not something he'd ever tried - or been interested in. Until now. Shaking his head, Jared found himself somewhat shaken by his entirely uncharacteristic thoughts.

Slanting one more quick look to the other side of the room, Jared trotted off to find his good friend. A few minutes later, he wandered into the storage room behind the bar, and finally found Chad. "Hey, buddy," he called, slapping Chad on the back. "Why'd you split on me, man?"

Chad snorted. And stared at Jared like he'd lost the one marble he'd had left in his giant Sasquatch head. "Have you lost the one marble you had left inside your gigantic Sasquatch head?" he said. _Hmph. I knew it._

 _Here we go again_ , Jared thought. _More Chad soaked sarcasm. Heh. Chadcasm. That's awesome. Wait, what?_ "What are you talking about, Chad?"

"What am I-", Chad started, staring incredulously at Jared. "Are you serious?"

Louder now. "Not a mind reader here. What is it, Chad?"

Blink. Blink.

"What?"

Blink. Blink. Blink. Chad stood there, blinking like some child's doll. A squinty eyed, demented, horribly perverted child's doll, but a kid's toy none the less. What the - he just stood there blinking. And then staring. And then blinking some more. Oh, and pissing Jared off.

"For the love of God, Chad! What?"

Chad narrowed his beady eyes even more. "I got tired of repeating myself a million times , not that you heard even _one_ of those times. You were too busy staring at Mr. Sex God out there to even remember I was here."

"Sex G-" Jared sputtered. "What the hell? What are you..."

Chad rolled his eyes so hard Jared thought they would pop out and keep on rolling across the floor.

Jared swore silently. So, maybe he'd not been as discrete as he thought. "What the hell are you talking about?" Denial. _Yep, excellent approach_.

"I'm talking about you staring at Porno Mouth over there like you were freaking starving and he was a supreme pizza with extra cheese," Chad snapped back.

"That's bullshit", Jared replied, knowing he was blatantly lying. "I'm not even gay."

 _Although_...his little voice started. _Nip it!_ Jared ranted in his head. Jesus. Was he going insane?

Chad raised one brow and just stared. Jared stared back. And then shifted from foot to foot. And then started to think about Mr. Se-- For crying out loud!

"What??" he huffed. "I'm not gay, dammit!" _Or I wasn't before._

A deep voice slid through the air from behind him. "That's too bad, Bigfoot. I was looking forward to seeing just what was underneath those baggy clothes of yours."

Jared's entire body locked down. Jesus. The way the guy looked was hot enough, but that fucking voice, too? Jesus. Did he say that already? Jared's spine snapped straight at the brush of words across his back. God, it was like the man had touched him, not simply spoken to him. He could feel his heart speed up and his cock lengthen and harden. What the fuck? It was two fucking sentences! He'd have fucking heart failure if we ever made it to a full damn conversation! Jared felt Porno M- um, the man step closer behind him.

"Come on, Bigfoot," he whispered low and dark close to Jared's ear. "How straight are you, really? Don't you have a little bend to you?"

Jared felt every word drop around his shoulder and climb into his ear - sliding down into his brain and setting his body on fire. Does he have a little bend? _Fuck yeah. He’d bend for him right now._ Fuck! Where did that come from?

Jared was an open minded sort of guy, right? He was always up for a good time and new experiences, right? What the hell. Might as well give Porno Mouth a shot to be one of those new experiences, right? Making up his mind, Jared pivoted to face his tormentor. In a soft whisper, he replied, "I might if you ask me just right." Behind him, Chad snickered and left the room.

"Jensen." Even one word was sexy.

"Jared." Barely enough breath to carry the sound past his lips. Jensen heard.

"Coming to the show tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

Jared dressed with care for the show knowing Jensen was going to be there. Tonight could very well be different from every other night in his life. After one last look in the mirror, Jared decided he looked damned good, if he did say so himself. Soft leather pants he'd bought on a dare clung to and released his legs as he moved. He could feel the soft lining brush against his unfettered cock and smooth black leather ties fastened the pants and stretched over his straining crotch. Buttery lined leather pants demand commando, man. Seriously.

A white wife beater showed off his hours in the gym and golden skin and his hair was abso-fucking-lutely perfect tonight. Grinning, Jared left for the club.

Striding toward the door of the bar, Jared could hear the pounding drum and heavy bass beat when he was still in the middle of the parking lot. It vibrated up through the soles of his heavy boots and made his skin feel too tight - or maybe that was just the anticipation of seeing Jensen again.

As he entered the club, he immediately headed to the bar to grab a beer. He could feel hands touch him as he pressed through the throng of writhing, sweating people on the dance floor. God, he loved this place. So did his little voice, apparently. _S_ _o where's Porno Mouth? I mean, seriously. He turned you from nay to yay in five seconds flat, Mr. I'm Not Gay. You've been in the bar five whole minutes so far. Shouldn't you be sucking his dick by now?_ Jared resolutely ignored his little voice.

As the song playing ended, he could hear the slight whine of a live mic, then silence. "Hello, y'all." Oh God. Jensen. Jared motioned for another beer and headed closer to the stage. Jensen was fucking gorgeous. Jared let his eyes wander all over Jensen's body. He was dressed almost like Jared. Heavy black work boots, soft black leather pants and a black wife beater cupped and clung and draped over one of the most attractive bodies Jared had ever seen. Smooth muscle and long sweeps of light freckled skin drew his attention ever so slowly up to Jensen's face.

On the way, though, Jared got distracted by the column of Jensen's throat. Jensen was still talking and though Jared could hear the words, he just wasn't paying much attention. The shift of muscles in Jensen's throat as he spoke and the slide of his Adam's apple up and down as he swallowed was seriously messing with Jared's sense of calm. Calm? Seriously? He hadn’t been calm since the moment he’d clapped eyes on _Mr. Gotta Fuck Now_.

Reluctantly, Jared forced his eyes away from Jensen's throat - anxious to move on before he grabbed Jensen off the stage and licked and sucked all over the man's neck right here in front of the crowd. He trailed his eyes over Jensen's strong jaw, full, soft lips, straight freckled nose and high cheekbones, and found himself looking directly into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. Long lashed and heavy lidded, Jared thought he could stare at them forever.

Jensen winked at him and opened his obscene mouth again. "Hey, baby." Holy fuck. The crowd went wild – some trying to determine who he was talking to - and some pretending Jensen meant the wink and greeting for them. Jared smirked and Jensen laughed - a full rich sound that both calmed Jared and riled him up at the same time. God almighty.

Jared took anatomy in college. He knew exactly what caused Jensen to sound like he did. His eyes drifted to Jensen's wide, strong throat again. _My god, he was hot_ , Jared thought. He knew that the deep, gravelly tone to Jensen's voice was all thanks to the voice box protected by that muscled but sleek neck. Jared frowned when Jensen stepped back from the mic and made room for his friends Chris and Steve to take center stage. _Dear God. Did_ _he_ _seriously just whine?_ _Out loud? In public_ _?_

The concert passed in a blur of action and noise. He knew Kane was good, and he knew he liked their sound - rockabilly smooth with a side of country twang - but what he really liked was when Jensen stepped up for his own song. His voice was clear and high on the background and deep and clean on the melody, but on his own he was amazing. Sure, Jared had heard better singers, but just watching the way Jensen commanded the stage made up for any shortcomings with his singing voice.

Jensen's wide stance and spread legs coupled with his hands gripping and sliding along the mic stand as he sang kept Jared more than half hard through the whole performance. Jared closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Jensen's voice, imagining himself spread out both above and below Jensen. When he opened them, he realized Jensen was staring at him - his eyes half open and full of lust. _Bring it on, Sex God_ , Jared thought. _Bring it on._

By the time Kane's set was over, Jared was drunk on beer and want. He watched as Jensen jumped down from the stage with Chris and Steve and sauntered over to him. "Jared."

"Jensen."

"This is Christian Kane and Steve Carlson, two of my best friends and the driving force behind Kane."

"Hi, guys. It's nice to meet you." Jared smiled and shook hands with both men, but kept Jensen visible from the corner of his eye.

Jared noticed Chris giving him the once over - and then doing it again. He narrowed his eyes as he slid his gaze over the massive width of Jared's shoulders and the powerful biceps displayed by his sleeveless shirt. "So you're Bigfoot, huh? Heard a lot about you, boy."

Jared flicked his gaze to Jensen who stood impassive, his face unreadable.

"Really?" Jared drawled. "A lot, huh?" The grin he turned on Chris was blinding and showed his deep dimples to great advantage.

"Oh, God." Chris sighed turning to Steve. "Did you see those damn things? How am I supposed to be a hardass and threaten his life when he looks like a fucking giddy ass kid?" Suddenly suspicious, Chris asked, "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm twenty-two,” Jared laughed.

Chris didn't look convinced. Just then, Chad strolled up behind them and Jared made him tell Chris how old he was. Chris still seemed skeptical, but simply turned to Jensen and said, "You did good, Jenny. Don't break him."

Jensen simply smiled at Jared and replied, "Oh, I won't break him - just bend him a little."

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

As the night went on, Jared kept drinking and Jensen had yet to touch him. Hell, he hadn't even spoken directly to him. Jared was getting more and more out of sorts. Glancing irritably toward Jensen, his gazed locked on Jensen's throat as he took another drink of his beer. He could hear Chad and Chris talking and it sounded like someone asked him a question, but he just kept watching Jensen as he swallowed.

Leaning forward on his stool, Jared wrapped his giant hand around Jensen's throat. Jensen slanted his eyes down, watching him, but didn't move. Instead of removing the bottle from his mouth, he drank the last couple of drinks and let Jared feel as he swallowed. When he was done, he dropped his head back even farther, giving Jared more access to his throat.

Jared adjusted his grip more firmly around Jensen's neck, uncaring that Chris, Chad, and Steve were staring at him. "I wonder how far down this throat of yours I could feed my cock?" Jared purred.

Jensen's nostrils flared and he swallowed hard against Jared's palm. Jerking back from his grasp, Jensen grabbed Jared's still lifted hand and started to drag him away from the bar. "Let's go find out." Ignoring the soft "Jesus Christ" that came from one of their friends, they left the club.

Both Jared's truck and his apartment were the closest, so that's where they went. Jared let Jensen drive since he only had one beer the whole night, while Jared was so close to trashed he'd be lucky to get the keys in the ignition. There was no conversation, no touching, no kissing. There was only a humming silence that filled the truck with heat and anticipation. They walked up the stairs and unlocked his door. Jared swung it open and allowed Jensen to step in first. The soft snick of the door closing and the turn of the deadbolt brought Jensen around to look at Jared. "Where's your bedroom?"

"This way." As they entered his room, Jared set his keys and his wallet on his dresser, and removed his boots. Jensen waited.

"All of it." Jesus. Jared felt those three words slip and slide through the desire filling the room. They brushed up against him like Jensen had actually laid his fingers against Jared's chest. Swallowing hard, Jared stripped his wife beater over his head and let it drop to the floor. He looked at Jensen as he slid his hand over the bulge of his crotch once, then again, squeezing his hard on gently as he watched Jensen. Slipping his fingers up the ladder of leather lacing his pants together, Jared started to tug the ends of the ties.

"No," Jensen said. "Come here."

Jared walked to him, shirtless and barefoot, his leather pants and massive erection the only things he brought with him across the room. Jensen flashed him a lazy grin and dropped to his knees. Jared's whole body stiffened at the sight of Jensen's full mouth so close to his cock.

Jensen leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Jared's crotch. "What nice leather," he whispered. "So soft and smooth." _Oh, god. Rubbing. Please,_ _not much_ _rubbing._ "And you really are a big boy, aren't you, Jared?" Jensen purred. _Jesus._ _C_ _an't take the rubbing._ Stopping that torturous rubbing, Jensen pulled back just enough to look in Jared's eyes. Still holding his gaze, he licked Jared's pants just to the right of the lacing.

Jared gasped, automatically reaching for Jensen as he felt Jensen's tongue swipe across his right nut and then follow his shaft almost all the way to the tip of his cock. Jared felt the heavy press of Jensen's tongue, but longed to feel the wet slick slide of Jensen's tongue on his flesh.

Jensen saw Jared reaching for him and simply raised his arms, blocking Jared from gripping Jensen's head like he wanted. Jared understood and dropped his hands as Jensen completed one pass with his tongue. "Good boy."

Jared gritted his teeth as he watched Jensen duck his head and angle it more to the left. This time, Jensen licked all along the bottom of Jared's balls. The soft lining of Jared's pants slid across his skin then pulled tight as Jensen set his teeth firmly against the bottom of one ball and opened his mouth wide. Jared couldn't stop a long moan as Jensen scraped his top teeth over the surface of his nut, and then repeated it on the other side.

Jensen had yet to touch him with anything but his tongue and teeth through leather and the sides of his arms and Jared was so close to coming in his pants he was afraid he'd never make it if Jensen so much as opened his mouth near him again. As if he understood, Jensen rocked back off his knees and stood in front of Jared. "Off."

 

Jared grabbed the end of one of the ties on his pants and jerked it hard enough to break the leather tie. "Easy, there. Easy." Jared grunted and slowed down. Seconds later, he stood naked before Jensen.

"Jesus." Jared could hear the admiration and want in Jensen's voice. "Do you want to see, Jared? Just how far down my throat you can go? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh, God." Jared shuddered.

"I know you've never done this before, Jared. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to take you into my mouth? I'll lick the slit on the head of your cock, scrape my teeth over the ridge, and then slide you so fucking deep I can't breathe."

Jared dropped to his knees groaning, so close to coming he had to grab the base of his cock to stop his orgasm. Rocking back to sit on his feet, Jared arched his back, snarled and gritted his teeth, desperate for control.

"Come on, baby. You can do it." Jensen's voice was like honey over Jared's skin. "I see you like that idea. Is that what you want? Or do you want me to fuck you, Jared? Want me to lick you open..." moaning "...and get you wet for me? Loosen you up so good my fingers slide right in..." Jared dropped one hand to the floor and leaned heavily on it, the other gripping his cock so hard he thought it would fall off. "...and then when you're squirming and begging me for it, then that's when I'll slide my dick in. Soft and slow and easy, Jared. Just for you. Is that what you want?"

Jared tried to answer Jensen, he really did. He opened his mouth but just couldn't force words out. "Come on, Jared. You have to tell me or I can't help you."

"Fuck! K-kiss me," Jared stuttered. "Let me suck and l-lick your throat. I want to mark it up, Jensen. Fuck! I want people to know what we've been doing." Jared could barely catch his breath. "And then, I want you to...I want you to fuck me, Jensen."

Jensen groaned deep in his throat. "Jared. Let go of your cock. Come for me, now." Jared slid his hand from his death grip on the base of his dick to the tip. That was all it took. Jared shook and cursed through what was arguably the best orgasm of his life so far. "Good boy. Stand up. Come here."

Jared struggled up from the floor - slightly sluggish and still on edge. "Jensen."

 

"Yeah, sweetheart, I know." Jensen reached for Jared and pulled him over to the high bed and seated him on the edge. Tipping Jared's head up slightly, Jensen gripped Jared's face with both hands and kissed him. "Open your mouth for me," Jensen whispered against Jared's lips. Jared slid his lips open and his tongue along Jensen's. Jensen moaned low and sweet and kissed Jared until they were too busy panting for breath to continue. Watching Jared for a moment, Jensen dropped his head back, baring his throat to Jared's mouth.

Jared grabbed Jensen's firm ass and hauled him closer between his legs. Jensen stumbled and leaned heavily into Jared. Jared slid his hands up Jensen's back, feeling the weave of Jensen's shirt underneath his fingers and the play of muscle as Jensen moved.

Jared kept one hand on Jensen's back and slid the other up his neck and into his hair. His fingers could barely find enough of his spiky dark blonde hair to grip, but moved over Jensen's hair until they finally found purchase. Growling, he tightened his hold and forced Jensen's head back even farther, pulling him as close as he could. Jensen remained silent, but his breath hitched for a moment and then quickened at Jared's touch.

Jared pressed his tongue to the fluttering pulse between Jensen's collarbones. For a moment, he was still, savoring the pounding under his mouth. Too soon, he could no longer stay, and pulled back slightly. Pointing his tongue, he licked patterns on Jensen's skin on the left side of his throat. Jared could imagine the patterns he painted on Jensen's skin becoming real tattoos.

Roughly pulling Jensen's head slightly to the other side, Jared painted matching patterns on that side of Jensen's neck as well. Jensen held his breath as long as he could and then moaned long and quiet. "Louder, Jensen." Jared circled his tongue in the hollow beneath Jensen's ear, and was rewarded with a much louder moan. "Like that, do you, Jensen?" Jared flattened out his tongue then, licking the spot with the top of his tongue to make it easier to slide his mouth over the spot, sucking suddenly and hard.

Jensen stiffened in Jared's arms. "Fuck you, Jared." He keened as Jared kept sucking.

"Lose it, Jensen," Jared whispered. "Let it go, just a little."

"I don't lose control," Jensen hissed. "I give it, and I take it away, but I never lose it." Sliding his hands into Jared's hair, Jensen tightened his grip until it was painful for Jared.

Jared moaned and moved to another spot on Jensen's throat, sucking yet another bruise into Jensen's smooth skin. "Then give it to me, Jensen."

"No." Jared continued licking and sucking Jensen's neck until he was satisfied with the bruises and marks covering his throat.

"Then fuck me," Jared breathed.

 

Jensen let go of Jared's hair. "Slide up on the bed, Jared. I'll prep you then fuck you. I'll go easy for your first time."

Jared shuddered as he thought about that. His first time. Fuck.

"I'm going to lick you, Jared. Use the flat of my tongue on your hole, then work it inside. Once it's there, I'm going to add a finger. Stretch you firm and fast." Oh, fuck. Jared's whole body was shaking from the stress of trying to stay still - to not fling himself onto Jensen's lap and beg him to just fuck him already.

"It's going to burn, Jared. It may hurt. It'll pass. Do you like pain, baby? Should I let it burn a little more? Be a little rougher? Just push right in the first time until you feel the slap of my balls on your ass?" As Jensen whispered to Jared, he moved Jared's legs until his knees were bent and his feet flat on the mattress.

Jared's body quaked and he whispered back, "I don't think so. I don't know."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Jensen settled between Jared's legs. He laid on his stomach and wrapped his hands around the outside of Jared's thighs. Nuzzling his nose into Jared's balls, he carefully licked the tender flesh right beneath them, then placed his mouth flat on Jared's perineum and sucked, letting his teeth scrape on Jared's skin. _Holy fuckity fuck! Why didn't_ _Jared ever know how good that felt?_

Jared cursed and arched into Jensen's mouth. "Easy, Jared," Jensen soothed, then slid the flat of his tongue over the spot. "Easy now." His tongue continued to slither down Jared's shivering flesh at the same time he eased both thumbs into Jared's crease and eased his cheeks apart. Jared's legs were shaking around Jensen's shoulders and Jared was sure he was going to die of ecstasy long before Jensen got around to fucking him.

Just like he promised, Jensen licked his way down to Jared's hole with his broad, flat tongue. Jared arched again as he touched his puckered hole for the first time. "Oh fuck, Jensen!" Jared could never have imagined that someone licking his ass would have felt even half this good. Jared could feel Jensen smile briefly against Jared's skin and then point his tongue and focus his attention on Jared's pretty little hole.

Jensen swirled his tongue over Jared's hole, pressing harder each time until he had finally entered Jared's body. Jared keened at the intrusion. There was no burn.

Jensen, satisfied Jared was still on board, slid his tongue back into Jared. Slowly, he circled the tip of his tongue as much as he could inside Jared's tight ass. Jared started moaning. As Jared's hole got wetter, Jensen slipped a thumb in alongside his tongue. Jared bucked his hips and moaned Jensen's name. Smiling, Jensen slid his other thumb into Jared, as well, and then gently bent his thumbs, pulling and stretching the ring of muscle clamping down on his fingers and tongue. _Oh_ , Jared thought. _There's the burn._

 

Jared stiffened briefly, but settled into the burn. It wasn't much, it wasn't bad, and it was already fading. Jensen eased him open further, and used the new freedom for his tongue to circle and to thrust faster and deeper. Jared was moaning so loudly he was afraid the neighbor would complain, but there was no way he was going to stop. He whimpered when Jensen's tongue slid from his hole, and nearly cried out when Jensen's thumbs followed.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll be back." Jensen reached into the front pocket of his jeans and withdrew a condom and a couple of packets of lube. He laid the condom and one packet beside Jared where he could see them. _Oh, fuck._ A condom. Jared was really going to get fucked. Jared was squirming on the bed in anticipation. Jensen coated his fingers and Jared's hole with the lube from the other packet and tossed the empty package on the floor.

Spreading the lube all around Jared's hole, Jensen carefully circled the puckered flesh until he felt it soften and relax under his finger, then slid his index finger inside Jared up to the third knuckle. Jared arched into his hand, surprised at how good Jensen's finger felt sliding into his ass. Jensen quickly added his middle finger.

Jared sucked in a breath as it burned a bit more, but tried not to tense up. Jensen slid his fingers in and out of Jared's body a couple of times, pressing down on the ring of muscle at Jared's entrance each time before turning his hand palm up. Curling his fingers inside Jared, he searched for Jared's prostate.

When he found it and pressed then scraped it lightly, Jared bucked wildly on the bed and screamed Jensen's name. _Holy mother of god, what the fuck was that?_

As if he'd heard Jared’s inner monologue, Jensen lifted his head. "That's your prostate, Jared. It's a little bump you can find just by feeling around a little." Jensen tapped Jared's prostate hard twice. "And for most men, it's very sensitive."

When Jensen tapped Jared's prostate, such an intense wave of pleasure stole over Jared, it took his breath and he jerked his hips off the bed. "Jensen!"

"I know, baby. You're welcome." Jared had come once and nearly lost it again, and Jensen was still fully dressed. Suddenly impatient, Jared reached down and rubbed Jensen's hair.

"Jensen," he croaked, his voice nearly trashed from moaning. "Jensen, fuck me."

"Okay, Jared. Be right there." Jensen eased his fingers out of Jared's body and Jared quaked at the drag of skin and knuckles on his over excited flesh. He watched as Jensen stepped off the bed and pulled off his shirt and then his boots and pants. Jensen was beautiful. Not as heavily muscled as Jared was, Jensen was all sleek, long muscle and smooth skin. His biceps bulged and his shoulders flexed as he removed his clothes.

 

"Sweetheart." Jared tore his eyes from Jensen's body and paid attention. Jensen was idly stroking his cock as he spoke. "I need you on your knees, Jared. It'll be easier for you. I want you to look at me." Jared dutifully raised his eyes to Jensen's. "I know you felt a little burn earlier, but I'm bigger than two fingers, okay? It's going to be worse, alright?"

Jared nodded.

"On your knees."

Jared rolled and pulled his shaking legs under him until he could get on his hands and knees. He could hear Jensen tearing open the condom and the squelch of lube as Jensen slicked himself up. Cold wet fingers touched Jared's hole, and Jensen was dipping inside again, quickly turning and scissoring his fingers to make sure Jared hadn't lost any of his looseness.

"Put your shoulders down; that's it." Jared felt Jensen's thighs against the inside of his, felt Jensen's cock as it slid over his hole. "Are you ready?"

"God, yes."

Jensen pushed slowly into Jared, stopping immediately when the head of his cock pressed through the ring of muscle. Jared gasped at the pain, and shivered, waiting for it to pass. Just as it eased a little, Jensen pressed further in. Jared hadn't known it would hurt quite this bad, but Jensen told him it would get better, and he believed Jensen, so he breathed slowly and deeply and waited.

When Jensen was fully inside Jared, he paused. "Okay, Jared?"

"I'm fine. But God, it hurts."

"I know, baby. Just let your body adjust a bit. It'll pass. Relax as much as you can."

Jared could already feel his body getting used to Jensen's thick cock and deliberately relaxed his muscles as much as he could. The pain slowly faded. "Oh, God. It's fine. Fuck me, Jensen."

Growling, Jensen drew back until the head of his cock pressed against the back of the tight ring of muscle and then smoothly drove all the way back in. Jared moaned at the feeling. Shifting his hips down just a little, Jensen drew back out and pushed immediately back inside, dragging against Jared's prostate both times.

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck. Jensen, God." Jensen set a quick, smooth pace mercilessly driving into Jared in a steady, but not quite hard enough rhythm. "Jensen. Harder. Please, God, harder. I need more." Chuckling, Jensen scooted a little closer to Jared and increased his thrusts, making them harder and faster but avoiding Jared's prostate as much as he could. "Fuck. Jensen. Like that." As Jensen pounded into Jared, Jared became less and less able to form words and started just babbling. Moans and nonsense words and phrases poured out of his mouth as he got lost in the feel of Jensen sliding in and out of his ass.

Jensen shifted and moved both hands to the small of Jared's back, right above his ass, and placed them one over the other. On his next stroke, Jensen tilted his hips down further and pressed down on his hands to hold Jared still. Jared could feel the entire length of Jensen's cock rubbing against his prostate and started shaking violently all over. Fisting his cock, Jared let Jensen's thrusts help drag his dick in and out of his hand. In no time, he was coming again.

Behind him, Jensen stiffened when Jared's orgasm caused his ass to contract around Jensen's cock. Growling, he moved his hands back to grip Jared's hips and slammed into Jared as hard and fast as he could. Two more strokes and Jensen was coming, too. Still thrusting, but slowing, Jensen worked himself through his orgasm - rubbing his hands up and down Jared's back and whispering soothingly.

"How was it, Jared? Did you like it?"

"Oh, fuck yes. I loved it."

"Good, Jared. Good." Jensen gripped the condom and eased out of Jared. He removed and tied the condom then dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Jared eased his legs flat and lay for a moment on his belly before he rolled onto his side.

"Jensen?"

"Yes, Jared?

"I think I may be a little bit gay." Jensen stared at him for a moment as if he were unsure how to respond, then saw the mirth dancing in Jared's eyes.

"Nah, baby. You're only gay for me." Jared laughed and reached for Jensen. "Not yet. I need to clean us up. I'll be right back."

 

Walking into the bathroom, Jensen must have caught sight of himself in the mirror, because a moment later, his disbelieving voice floated through the air. "Seriously, Jared?" Having an idea what he meant, Jared laughed silently and then waited. "You sucked hickeys on my neck in the shape of a J?" Jensen's tone was so incredulous Jared burst out laughing.

"Yeah, _baby,_ " Jared snickered, mimicking Jensen. "I told you I wanted to mark you all up. What did you think I meant?"

At Jensen's indignant "Son of a-", Jared laughed even harder.

"Now come back in here so I can do the other side." _Damn he loved Jensen's throat._

 


End file.
